


公义的神 祈祷的人

by Veronica_Kim



Series: 詹美 D/s 系列 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, dom!Brienne, sub!Jaime, 有情节吗 没有吗 作者表示不知道
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Kim/pseuds/Veronica_Kim
Summary: 詹姆的喉咙里发出渴求的声音，他的眼中是自己的神向自己走来的画面——高大的，强健的，从塔斯的海中升起的神，她腿间有浓密的毛发，她身上有清晰的肌肉线条，她脸上是战斗的英雄勋章，她的嘴唇丰满而湿润，她的手庞大指节结实。只要想到自己可以被她所触摸，他可以崇拜这样子的她，他就兴奋得无法自控。她的存在占满了他全部的视线，成为他唯一的依靠。





	1. 恩赐

**Author's Note:**

> 干脆把之前的 D/s 扩展了一下，准备写成一个系列 =w= 但是我不保证系列中的每一篇都是处于完全一样的设定之下，只能说是大体一致的。有什么 BUG 我可不管了，因为懒（。  
也不保证一定会有下一篇（喂  
虽然只写了一点点，都没写到关键处，但还是先放出来给自己断后路吧XD  
这章就是塞尔温和布蕾妮在聊天而已啦啥别的也没有。

婚宴的城堡位于塔斯岛中心地带的一个小山谷。清晨，在准备离开时，塞尔温伯爵看着阳光慢慢揭开了草坪上的黑纱，露出山坡上被青色覆盖的石头，映出小溪明亮耀眼的反光，让高低不同的树丛脚下生出阴影，最终将山谷宁静而绚烂的美还给了它。在走进轿子之前，他沉默地注视着这片没有被战争沾染的土地，想着昨晚欢庆的喜宴上人们的笑容，他希望阳光也能把这一切都还给整个塔斯。

「父亲？」女儿在他身后轻声呼唤。他回过头，露出疲惫的笑容。布蕾妮想骑马回去，她当然想，她永远喜欢马多过轿子。但是塞尔温觉得累了，他要求女儿陪自己一起坐轿子，她就没有拒绝。

「天气真好呢。」他钻进了轿子，把帘子挂起来，让他们可以看到外面。「傍晚应该就能到家了。」

布蕾妮点了点头，理了一下自己的裙子下摆，以免碍到他。她穿着一身层次不同的蓝色相叠的织锦裙服，上身胸衣是月白色的，手套也是。她的半边脸颊上盖着有日月图案刺绣的金色丝缎，用细绳系在两边的耳朵上，用来挡住骇人的伤疤。唯一的红色是她的腰带，不那么鲜艳，和裙服搭配得色调相宜。

没有人能说布蕾妮的打扮让她一下子成了个美人，但在塞尔温的记忆中，他的女儿从来也没有像现在这样对他人的目光不屑一顾过，这种不屑一顾让她的在场呈现出一股令人难以抵挡的力量。自从战争结束，布蕾妮带着她的丈夫回到塔斯之后，她和詹姆多次随塞尔温造访塔斯各地，或是在暮临厅的大厅里与他一道接待封臣，较为正式的场合她会穿裙服，更需奔波的情况下她会穿皮衣和锁甲，不管她如何穿戴，她都已经不再去在乎自己的衣着是否会凸显外表的缺陷，不在乎会不会有人笑话她，衣着唯一的作用是显露出她的身份，她的家族，以及她在这个岛上的权威——她会是未来的暮临厅女伯爵，「暮之星」。不仅如此，她还是战争英雄，铁王座与大议会的朋友。

也正因如此，布蕾妮那种「不在乎」的气势不仅仅在暮临厅被人们感受到了，在塔斯各地接待过他们的城堡中也都被看到，被记住了。即便有人想要嘲笑她，也没有一个敢当着她的面对她不敬。

不过说实话，塞尔温常常怀疑，布蕾妮自己一点也没有意识到她如今的气势。有时候她仍然还像是那个小女孩，虽然会尽力掩盖她的羞涩，但她还是只有和自己，或是和詹姆单独相处的时候才能放松。就像现在这样。

「感觉真是奇怪……」布蕾妮望着外面青翠的山谷和湛蓝的天空，有些恍惚地说，「结婚的两个人，他们都还是孩子。看着他们两个，好像什么都还不懂，不知道该怎么去生活，却已经要开始肩负起未来。」

塞尔温叹了口气：「确实是。像这样疯狂的战争过后，人们最想做的事就是尽快成家，越快越好。好像怕有什么赶不及。」

「战争当中更是如此。」布蕾妮轻声说。塞尔温明白她的意思。

「这些孩子……他们是冬天的孩子。他们会知道该怎么生活的。」塞尔温的声音显得沉重，「不过，他们也是我们的责任……你的责任。」

布蕾妮的手有些紧张地攥了一下：「是，父亲。」_凯特琳夫人过去是怎么说的？家庭和孩子是另一种战争，没有旗帜没有号角的战争。_

塞尔温感到自己太过严肃了，不由得把语调放轻松了些：「孩子，我真的很为你骄傲。」他看到布蕾妮脸上一红，「真的，来之前我原本还有些担心，但你做得很好。」

布蕾妮眨了眨眼：「担心？」

「咳咳，这是第一次……詹姆没有陪在你身边。之前每一次，他都和你一起。」

布蕾妮露出一丝困惑的表情：「他没来……又有什么好担心的呢？那是因为他有别的事务在身啊。」

「我的意思是……」塞尔温犹豫了一下，想着该怎么说清，「他和你一起时，你看上去……总是很自信。」

「哦。」布蕾妮笑了笑，一股暖意在她胸口扩散开，她的声音都变得柔软了，「是啊，确实是。」

「我担心的是，他不在时，你这种自信会消失。」

「不用担心，」布蕾妮干脆地说，她的眼角带着调皮的笑意，「我还可以假装嘛。」

塞尔温忍不住笑了。布蕾妮把手放到父亲的手上握了握，很快又松开了，这小小的举动让塞尔温忽然感到七神待他不薄。

「但是仍然有些事情，让詹姆有种无可替代的作用。」塞尔温试探性地继续道，「他看着你的样子，他为你牵马，站在你身后，为你解斗篷，给你倒酒，在席间逗你笑，握着你的手不肯松开……所有人都能看到。」

布蕾妮听得脸上又有些发烧：「父亲您的意思是……？」

「所有人都能看到他有多么迷恋你，这对于树立你的威信大有好处。」塞尔温对自己如此务实的说法感到有些懊恼，就好像当他看到清晨的阳光时，他所想到的是阳光能为塔斯做什么。但是，总要有人务实，如果这个人必须是自己，那他会接受自己的命运。「世人的想法很简单，虽然很不公平。詹姆过去虽然声名狼藉，但他毕竟是个非常英俊的男人，不仅如此，还家世显赫，如果他想要，他早就已经是凯岩城的主人了。人们都在说他是为你放弃了兰尼斯特——」

「什么？」布蕾妮皱了皱眉，「不是的，太荒谬了，他为什么要为我放弃家族呢？他是为了提利昂……」

「真相如何不重要。」塞尔温坚定地说，「重要的是人们是怎么看的。奇怪的流言到处都有，你可别不信，你现在就像是个当地英雄传说里的主角——一位英勇无畏的女剑士，用一柄魔剑斩杀了无数的尸鬼，还赢得了七国最英俊的男人的爱情。」

布蕾妮害羞地笑了，如梦似幻地摇了摇头：「真奇怪，如果是几年前有人这样告诉我，我可能会开心得昏过去，就好像我全部的梦想都已经成真了，我再也不需要别的了。但是现在……这种事好像一点也不重要了。」

「怎么不重要呢，很重要。」塞尔温苦笑着说，「这样的传说越多越好，我可是欢迎之至。还有人说他是为你失去了右手。」

「也不是真的，不过……」布蕾妮咬了咬下唇，「倒可以说是因为我没能保护好他……」

「还有人说在婚礼上，是你为他披上斗篷，像是迎娶新娘那样。」塞尔温叹了口气，「这种流言对詹姆很不友好，人们想要羞辱他，兰尼斯特仍然不受欢迎。」

「呃……这个么……」布蕾妮的双手开始轻轻地揪着自己的裙子，「这个倒是……真的……」

塞尔温怀疑自己可能是听错了，认真地问了句：「什么？」

「我确实给他披了斗篷……我们的婚礼。」布蕾妮想要把这件事用无所谓的口气说出来，但是父亲的表情让她没办法做到。

「什么？」塞尔温伯爵又问了一遍。

「其实这是他自己提出来的，」布蕾妮见势不妙，赶紧将丈夫一起拉下水，「他想要我给他披斗篷……他说我是他的骑士，他的保护人，为什么只能由他来为我披斗篷，象征着他把我纳入他的保护之下呢？而且是他加入塔斯家族，又不是我加入兰尼斯特家族，所以……」

布蕾妮小心翼翼地看着父亲目瞪口呆的样子，抱歉地道：「我们的婚礼场面不大，人也不多，为我们祝福的修士也是个不循规蹈矩的人……其实那副场面还挺温馨，挺美好的，真的，我们都希望您能在场，对不起……」

「不不不，我可没有怪过你们。」塞尔温尽管在安慰着女儿，却仍然难掩满脸的惊诧，「我只是……你刚刚说的……有点太惊人了。」

布蕾妮不好意思地垂下了头：「当时我也没觉得这是什么很古怪的事……没想到您听了这么惊讶。您说，这是对詹姆的羞辱？」

塞尔温像是遇到了此生最困难的难题，不知该如何回答女儿。实际上，过去他们父女二人也从不曾像现在这般交谈，若不是看她真的已经完全决定会成为塔斯的继承人，恐怕塞尔温再过上许多年，也无法和女儿谈这么多。

「我也不是说……你羞辱了他……我的意思是……」

尴尬的沉默在轿子里持续着，布蕾妮的目光开始向外飘，刚刚还觉得自己受神祝福的塞尔温，此刻不禁想要知道为何自己要面对这样的试炼。

「对于男人，人们会有既定的看法，有些事男人是不能做的，不然就会……让人觉得……」

布蕾妮将她的目光收回，迟疑了一阵，终于深深地望向父亲的眼睛，轻声而执着地说：「如果一直顾虑着别人认为我们什么能做，什么不能做，我也根本不会遇到他了。」

_而你也不会成为传说中的英雄了。_塞尔温没有表示反对，他知道女儿是对的。这一刻，他终于明白自己老了。「还有什么关于你和詹姆的事情，是会吓我一跳的，你没告诉我的吗？」

「这个嘛……」

「……说吧。」

布蕾妮用手碰了碰脸上金色的丝缎，指尖抚过上面的刺绣：「这个，是詹姆做的。图案也是他绣的。」

塞尔温以为自己今天的惊讶已经到头了，女儿再说什么都不能使他动容了，可是居然这么快，他又一次发现自己错了。

「他说他最喜欢看我戴蓝色的饰品，但是蓝色和肤色不贴，最后选了金色——既是塔斯家徽太阳的颜色，也是……他头发的颜色。」

布蕾妮好像完全不知道什么话适合跟父亲说，什么时候该有所保留，塞尔温的脸色已经难看得要命：「好了好了，不说那么详细也行。」

布蕾妮这才意识到自己刚才都说了些什么，脸一下子变得绯红，把头低了下去，金色的丝缎看起来可没那么贴肤色了。塞尔温不由感到一丝好笑。从女儿回家以来，他总是在想方设法适应这个新的布蕾妮，但总是有这样的时刻，让他知道她还是他的小女孩。

「男人都喜欢漂亮的女人，」他突然说，「我并不是怀疑詹姆和你的恩爱，除非我是个瞎子。但是他为你做出了牺牲，女人可能不会明白，这是一种什么样的牺牲。你们不一样，你们原本就更重感情。」

布蕾妮愣住了，她怎么也没想到父亲会突然说这些，也不明白他为什么要说这些。

「不仅是如此，我刚刚所说的……他在外人面前待你的态度，想必也是他有意为之的。我不敢说自己见多识广，但是……我从来没见过任何一个男人，会像他这样待妻子，而他的妻子并非什么绝世美女。也许你是对的，你们不需要在意别人如何认为，但我希望你自己心里是能有底的。」

布蕾妮困惑地问：「有底？有什么底？您指的是什么？」

塞尔温摇了摇头，连他自己也不知道为何要说这些：「詹姆爵士的名声虽不好，但他着实使我敬佩。别人可能会说他如此重情是一种软弱，但我知道绝非如此。」

「我也知道。」布蕾妮柔声道，「如果让我听见有人这样说他，我会叫他们知道一下，他们自己有多软弱。」

塞尔温怔了怔，看着女儿用那么温柔的表情，那么柔和的声音说出这么狠的话，他发现自己还有很多很多地方，要重新认识她……

但这是一个开始。一个很美好的开始。_也许我没有自己想的那么老，还有很多新鲜的事在等着我。_塞尔温一边这样想着，一边感觉春天的风吹进了轿子，布蕾妮的长发被吹动，拂过她脸颊上的金色丝缎，上面有着精致的刺绣，没有人能猜到那是出自一个只有一只手的男人。


	2. 皈依

布蕾妮和她的侍女一同走进自己的寝室时，天已经全黑了，她看到詹姆正在前室的桌子前坐着，烛光衬出他完美无缺的脸部线条，金色的卷发垂下来搭在他的肩上，蒙上暖暖的光辉，他抬起头来看到布蕾妮的那一刻，那双绿色的眸子亮了起来，所有的烛火都无法燃烧出他眼中那样的光彩。

「布蕾妮。」他叫她的名字，急切，冲动，像是等待了一辈子，才终于能叫一声她的名字。他站了起来，从桌子后面向她走来，脚步匆忙得让他身形不稳。

不管过去多久，布蕾妮仍然没能习惯他对自己如此强烈的依恋，她还是会感到有一丝不敢相信的困惑——为什么？他为什么总是这样？

她迎向他，呼唤他的名字。她抱住了他的肩膀，感觉到他的脸庞贴近自己散发出来的气息，他喊着自己名字的声音里带着颤抖，她垂下头去亲吻他的嘴唇。她吻得那样热烈而粗暴，让他几乎难以呼吸，一个长长的拥吻结束后，她轻轻撕咬他的嘴唇，丝质的月白色手套伸入了他金色的头发中，温柔地抚摸着，另一只手扣紧了他的肩，让他的身体完全沉没在自己的拥抱之中。

布蕾妮的侍女还在屋子里站着，但他们谁也没有在意。刚结婚时，詹姆总在公开场合下亲她，让她非常害羞，觉得自己被他人奇怪的目光注视着。詹姆是那么美丽，自己是那样丑陋，他们在一起亲密的样子，在别人看来一定就像在看小丑演杂技一样。_他们会笑话我的。_几次之后，她跟詹姆说不要再在别人面前和她那样亲热了，让她不好意思。詹姆好像脸上挨了一拳似的，但还是同意了她的要求。

但是，过了一阵子，有一天晚上，詹姆忽然又向她提起了这件事，他情绪很激动，显得那样伤心，又生气，他和她说话的时候甚至根本不敢看她，他问她为什么不愿意，她真的喜欢他吗，她是不是觉得和他在一起很丢人。

布蕾妮的嘴巴张得老大，她觉得自己的样子一定蠢透了，她难以置信地看着詹姆说：「我嫁给了你……你却以为我不喜欢你？」

她永远也忘不了詹姆那时的模样，他看起来快要哭了，他的眼中全是恐惧，他几乎说不出话来，能说出来的都是一些破碎的前言不搭后语的句子：「我以为……我怕你……那你为什么……你讨厌被人看见……」

所以布蕾妮吻了他，几乎整个晚上，她都在吻他，她告诉他自己有多喜欢他，她巴不得全世界都看到他是她的丈夫，她问他喜欢自己怎样吻他，喜欢她粗暴一点吗，喜欢她温柔一点吗，喜欢她轻轻地咬他吗，喜欢她吸吮他的嘴唇吗，喜欢她用舌头舔他吗。他不停地说喜欢，什么样的吻他都喜欢。她问他都想要在什么场合吻她，在什么地方吻她，在谁面前吻她，在什么时间吻她。他挨个回答她，毫无羞耻地告诉她他的幻想，他的需要。她问他喜欢自己怎样亲吻他的身体，然后她开始吻他，一点一点，一寸一寸地吻他，他用沙哑的声音向她坦白自己身体的秘密，随着她的吻给予她反应，告诉她哪里最能令他难以自制，她让他高潮了三次，每一次都是那么强烈，到最后他几乎快要昏过去了。

这是布蕾妮第一次在床上那样狂野而又激进，那个晚上，她感觉到自己拥有了一种力量，那是连剑也不能给予人的力量，那是连美貌也不能给予人的力量。

詹姆睡着之后，她悄悄地从床上爬起来，赤身裸体地站在镜子前，观察着自己丑陋的身躯。什么也没有改变，她还是那么难看，罗伊拉修女说，真相就在镜子里，她把手放到镜子上，勾画着自己身体的弧线。她惊讶地看着自己，她生气地看着自己，她想要打镜子里的人一拳。

_就为了这个吗？_她问她，_就为了怕别人笑话这具身体吗？让他们笑话去，我为什么要在乎呢？为了那些不相干的人，残忍的人，卑鄙的人，我让我爱的人伤心。我会吻他的，随时随地都会吻他，我不在乎别人怎么看了。_布蕾妮一直觉得，詹姆是自己见过的最美丽的人，他的美是那么惊人，几乎能叫人窒息，然而即便一个人像詹姆那样拥有迷人的外表，他仍然觉得自己无法为人所爱，他仍然会那样害怕和不安——_他就像我一样。_布蕾妮心碎地想。_他再如何美丽，却和我没有什么分别。他是我的真相的一部分。_

从那天晚上之后，不管有没有别人在场，布蕾妮都可以毫无顾忌地主动吻詹姆，她会让他握着自己的手，她会在和他说话时看着他的眼睛，她会肆无忌惮地对他笑，不管有没有露出自己扭曲的牙齿。她发现自己原来可以那样自由。

她以为自己早已接受了镜中的真相，但她没有，她甚至不知道真相到底是什么；她以为自己只要默默忍受他人的目光就够了，但其实不够，她甚至想要去故意刺激那些被她的存在所冒犯的愚蠢的人，去向他们炫耀，炫耀自己的真实。只有如此，她才终于能对她的真实安之若素。

所以她吻他，不在乎侍女是否还在房间里，她会给他所有他想要的吻，用所有他想要的方式，只要能让詹姆知道她也很想念他，她也一样很难忍受和他的分别，她也需要他。

他们就这样亲吻，分开一点，又一次亲吻，不知过了多久，詹姆仍在向她索要，布蕾妮忍不住笑了：「詹姆，我们分开了三天，又不是三年。」

「不是吗？」詹姆故作惊讶地问，然后他露出了一贯的狡猾而明亮的笑容，「原谅我，想必是我弄错了海岛地带的历法，塔斯这里只算三天？」

布蕾妮无奈地按住他的嘴唇，回过头去：「小简妮，我想要洗个澡，你去找人准备一下吧。」

「是，夫人。」女孩大概十三岁左右，对她露出俏皮可爱的笑容。_这孩子早就习惯了我俩的放肆，_不过布蕾妮还是脸红了。

等到小简妮刚把门关上，詹姆就发出了一声难耐的呻吟：「我可以吻你的脖子吗，夫人？」

「可以。」话音刚落，他被吻得几乎肿胀的嘴唇就落在了布蕾妮裸露的脖子上，灼热的气息从他唇间流泻，好像快要把两个人贴近的地方融化。他的舌头沿着她颈部的线条向下，在喉咙上面吮吸，最后把头埋在她胸前，轻轻啃咬着她的锁骨，布蕾妮揉着他漂亮的金色卷发，忍不住亲吻他的耳尖。

「詹姆……」她呢喃着他的名字，「先等等……」他发出梦幻一般的几不可闻的声音，不知是答应还是抱怨，布蕾妮猜自己可能会有点破坏气氛，但是，她还是问他：「你一直在等我吗？吃过东西了吗？现在已经很晚了。」

詹姆有点惊讶地抬起头来，很快他碧绿的眼中溢满了温馨的光芒：「吃过了，谢谢。你呢？」

「我在路上吃过了。」布蕾妮笑了笑，用自己的额头碰了碰他的，「现在我只想吃掉你。」

詹姆的眼睛瞪大了，他注视着布蕾妮笑意盈盈的面庞，仿佛完全入了迷，魂不守舍，他轻声回答：「请吃了我吧，夫人，我是你的。」

布蕾妮轻轻地推着他向后，让他靠在桌边上，戴着手套的手指顺着他的脖子滑下去，在他胸口逗留片刻，解开他上衣胸前的系带，露出他胸部淡淡的金色毛发，布蕾妮发出赞赏的叹息，用指腹在上面徘徊，欣赏着他发亮的胸膛在自己动作之下起伏的样子，手套丝绸的质感在他的肌肤上留下柔软的碰触，詹姆缓缓喘息着，保持着和她目光的接触，像是在用眼睛告诉她自己的渴望有多强烈，很快她的手伸进了他的衣服里，向一侧落下，开始揉捏他的乳头。詹姆深深地吸了一口气，颤声问道：「我可以碰你吗……夫人……我想要服侍你，让我服侍你吧。」

布蕾妮犹豫了一下，回头看了一眼紧闭的门：「他们可能很快就要进来。」

「水总不会那么快就烧好的。」

「但有可能会先把浴盆拿进来。」

「求求你……」詹姆轻轻向她扬起脸来，用一种近乎迷醉的声音哀求着，用一种脆弱无助的目光望着她，布蕾妮有点怀疑，他是不是有点太过清楚怎么找准自己的软肋了，被他这样乞求时，她简直不知道该怎么拒绝。「我会很快让你高潮的，你知道我能的。」

「你太骄傲了，爵士。」布蕾妮皱了下眉，戏谑地说着，手上用了点力，她知道詹姆的乳头有多敏感，尤其是在已经挺立的时候。果然，他的身体一下子就绷紧了，大口地喘息：「呜……对不起……」

布蕾妮立刻就松开了他，用手掌慢慢揉着他疼痛的地方，安慰他。他松了口气：「谢谢……夫人。」

被教训了之后，詹姆不敢再贸然向她请求了，他咬着嘴唇，努力承受着布蕾妮的手对他的身体发起的一波激烈的进攻，呻吟着，扭动着，偶尔微微靠过去用头发在她颈间蹭一蹭，像只小动物一样地表示自己的驯服，小声地感谢她。_他实在是太可爱了。_布蕾妮忍不住想。_我根本不可能让他等太久。_

所以，她温柔地抚摸他耳际的头发，在他额角的部分落下轻吻，然后对他耳语道：「你能有多快让我高潮？让我见识一下吧。」

终于得到许可的詹姆发出了一阵满足的叹息，露出那种布蕾妮非常熟悉的，明亮锋利的，带着一丝自得的笑容。_这是他的策略。_布蕾妮忽然意识到。_他在小心翼翼地，聪明地反抗我。_

完全没有一点被打击到的感觉，布蕾妮只是觉得，他实在太可爱了。他用这样的小计策，是为了能尽快为她服务，让她高潮。_你真傻，_布蕾妮怜爱地揉着他的头发，把自己的裙子撩到了腰际，_我真的很爱你。_

詹姆的手指当然可以让布蕾妮很快就高潮，因为，他经过了一种特殊的学习。

倒也不是说不经过这种「学习」他就不能，完全不是——两个人的第一次，他刚把第二根手指伸进去，她就高潮了，那是她此生第一次高潮，她几乎被吓到了。他把她的身体准备得很好，因此她的第一次甚至没感觉到疼痛，后来她告诉他，她完全没预料到，原来这种事感觉可以这么好。

作为一个一贯表现得很骄傲的混蛋，詹姆是这么回答的：「当然你会感觉好，毕竟是我嘛。」

_但是在我有两只手的时候，我可以让你感觉更好。_

这样的话他从不敢说出来——有时候，他害怕他让布蕾妮得到的是一个残次品。

他无法像过去那样用剑。他拼了命地练习，他听说通过长年的练习，生疏的手是有可能获得几乎一样好的技巧的。他发疯地练习。他们面对着一场活人和死人之间的战斗，他必须得派上用场，他不能让布蕾妮独自面对那份恐惧。但他仍然深深地害怕某一天，他只能眼睁睁地看着她死在自己眼前。因为他只是一个残次品。

他无法像过去那样做爱。有一次他做了一个长长的美梦，梦里他用两只手亲昵地爱抚着布蕾妮，用两只手去紧紧地拥抱她，他抚摸她的头发，捧着她的脸，抬起她的双腿，把自己深深地送入她体内，她对他说她非常幸福，她很高兴他终于相信自己是完整的。梦醒时他听着自己心跳的声音，眼前一片模糊。

那时他的左手远不像失去的右手那样灵活，他唯一能使布蕾妮那么快就高潮的原因，是她毫无经验，她根本不知道更好的是什么样子。但是詹姆知道，詹姆不甘心。所以他想要像练习用剑那样练习用左手爱抚布蕾妮的技巧，他想要弥补她，尽管布蕾妮自己压根不知道她需要弥补。

詹姆决定采取一些有创意的方法，他要布蕾妮自己试着触摸自己，他告诉她这样她可以完全控制她自己的身体，她的快感，她的力度，她想要的方法和位置和节奏，布蕾妮按他说的去做了，一开始她有点困惑，完全不知道自己在做什么，然后詹姆让她想着他是怎么做的，她的脸红了起来，詹姆亲吻她，让她放轻松，慢慢来。布蕾妮渐渐地进入了状态，在他轻啄的吻和他的手在她腿间的抚摸之下开始起伏，她一点点去认识自己的身体，慢慢地去倾听她的需要，一次，两次，三次……后来，她在詹姆不在时也会通过碰触自己来获得高潮。

她把她学到的关于自己的知识教给詹姆，她引导他的手，带领他的节奏，告诉他自己的身体是如何被点燃，照亮黑暗中隐匿的秘密，带出她的流光溢彩的。他尽一切所能配合她的需要，像在海洋中配合一位真正的船长，让他们驶过情欲的疾风骤雨。她那样紧地搂着他，告诉他她有多么快乐，她还是最喜欢被他抚摸了。詹姆把脸埋进她的颈间，她的汗水遍布全身，没有发觉颈上的肌肤好像更湿润了。

这就是詹姆练习他左手的方法，他对自己的成果非常满意。

所以，詹姆确实很快就让布蕾妮高潮了，她的大腿在他手上颤抖着，他吻着她的胸脯，呢喃着问她：「我想要用嘴来……夫人，可以吗？让我用嘴，我一定会让你满意的……」

「可以……」布蕾妮的手原本一直抓着詹姆的肩膀，在他的身体下降时失去了可以支撑的点，她只能抓住桌子的边缘，把臀部向上抬了抬坐到了桌子上。詹姆来到她腿间，手掌一直停留在她阴部安抚地划着圈，她难耐地呻吟着，等待着，然后一片比自己的下体还要湿润温热的触感向她袭来。她高声叫了起来，感觉着詹姆的舌头进入了她，在她体内开始肆意律动，那里刚刚经历过他手指的闯入和辗转，一下又被另一种完全不同的柔软触感给淹没了。

「詹姆……詹姆……」她小声地叫着他的名字，把手指伸入他发间，拨开他额前的头发，抓着自己裙子的下摆好能露出他的脸来。他抬眼向上看她，她对他的目光感到困惑，除了深深的欲望，好像还有一种近乎盲目的虔诚。

高潮再一次迅速地到来了，布蕾妮的头向后猛地仰过去，身体绷紧了，开始阵阵的抽搐。詹姆用他的手指和嘴唇轻轻安慰着她，吮着她，他的喉咙发出吞咽的声音和贪婪的叹息，好像他刚刚喝下的是她恩赐的酒。布蕾妮的手已经放开了裙子，用力扣着桌子边沿，裙子下摆便落了下来，盖在了詹姆的头发上，织锦布料擦过他脸畔，他在那里就那样轻轻蹭着她的腿，她的裙子，嘴唇随意地胡乱吻着，咬着，舔着，手向上不断摸索，在她的小腹上抚摸，感受着她身体的震颤。_她是真的很喜欢。_詹姆开心地想。

当他的头终于从裙子中间又冒了出来，还不待他做出请求，布蕾妮就拽着他肩膀的衣服将他拉了起来：「詹姆……进来，我要你，现在就进来，操我，马上。」

詹姆的眼睛亮了起来，他的身体散发着一种焦灼的热度，趋近着她，他仿佛不敢相信他这样幸运，可以被他的夫人这般需要。但他还是忍不住嘴欠一下：「你不怕他们马上就要拿浴盆过来了？」

布蕾妮懒得搭理他，她一刻都不想再等了，_就算有人现在就进来，我也要他，_她把他拉近，热情地吻他的嘴唇，双手探过去解开他的裤子，一下子褪到他的臀部下面，他挺立的地方在这种力道下顿时弹了出来，让他发出一声喘息。丝质的手套摸了上去，虽然他已经不需要任何准备了，但她还是握住他轻抚了几下，手套特殊的质感让他忍不住更加火热，他揽住她的腰，沉醉地和她接吻，任凭她牵引着自己，放到入口处，然后他抓住布蕾妮的臀瓣，挺了进去。

布蕾妮的呼喊声让詹姆的眼睛都有些发热，她紧紧地抱着他，嘴唇在他耳畔摩挲着，小声地告诉他她有多想他，没有他在身边的每个晚上，她都会一边想着他，一边像他教过的那样自己达到高潮。詹姆听着她的诉说，伸手摘掉了她脸上的丝缎，尽情地去亲吻她所有露出来的肌肤，和所有还被包裹着的地方，仿佛想用牙齿把她撕开，崇拜她身上所有的部位，他听从着她的指示让下身的律动加快，他不停地对她说谢谢，谢谢，谢谢，到最后他根本不知道自己在感谢她什么了，他只想感谢她，所有的，所有的一切。

「请在我身上高潮吧，夫人，」他恳求她，「赏赐我，给予我这种光荣吧，我是为了服侍你而存在的。」

她赏赐了他，激烈的程度让詹姆都开始发抖，他听凭她的潮水淹没他，让自己的动作慢慢停了下来，安抚着她震颤的躯体。根据他们的约定，只要他让她高潮了，他就必须停下，只有再去请求她的许可，他才可以继续。布蕾妮现在的样子显然没办法给出任何许可，詹姆只能耐心地等待她，尽力忍受着肉体疯狂的冲动。

「你做得很好。」布蕾妮终于能够喘上气来的时候，抚摸着詹姆的头发这样说着，被夸奖的他露出心满意足的笑容，这样的笑容让她感到一阵心疼。

「我可以继续吗？」詹姆用鼻子在她的下巴上蹭着，「我已经快了……让我释放一次吧，夫人。看在我表现得那么好的份上。」

但是这个时候，门被敲响了。詹姆不禁发出了一阵咒骂声。他用哀求的目光看着布蕾妮，她露出非常为难的表情。虽说门外的人恐怕已经知道他们正在做爱了，但是……这并不是一个难为情的问题，而是，要仆人白白在外面站着等他们，这不是布蕾妮会做的事。

「先等一等，好吗？」布蕾妮没有用命令的语气，「我们尽快把他们都赶走。」

詹姆的眼睛里写满了委屈，布蕾妮安抚地亲了亲他：「听话。」他从她体内退了出去，她帮他把裤子提了起来，带子只能象征性地系两下，不然他怕是要把裤子撑破了。「坐在那里，等着我。」她捧着他的脸，在他额头上吻了一下。_他是这么可爱，_布蕾妮感到有点为他难过，_我马上就会弥补他的。_

布蕾妮让仆人们进了门，水已经烧好了两桶，他们把浴盆安置在后室，把水倒进去，其他人离开后，小简妮要帮布蕾妮更衣，她说不用了，让她去休息吧，今晚应该用不到她了。

小简妮犹豫了一下：「但是还有一桶水，一会儿要过来给你们加水的。」

布蕾妮回答：「拿来之后敲敲门，放在门口就行了。」

「夫人您这身裙服，我得拿去洗的。」

_她是不是故意的？_布蕾妮有些怀疑地看着这个机灵的小姑娘。

「你就是没办法明天早上再拿去洗，是吧？」詹姆恨恨地发话了。

小简妮的脸上露出意味深长的微笑，向她屈膝施礼，终于离开了。_她果然是故意的。_布蕾妮咬了咬牙，听着詹姆发出一连串好气又好笑的咒骂。

布蕾妮回到詹姆的身边，他服从着她的命令，耐心地坐在那里等着她，动也没动过，她跪在了他双腿之间，一只手爱怜地抚摸他的脸，另一只手解开他的裤子，握住他的勃起，她告诉他他真的很听话，他把一切都做得非常好，让她特别满足，他值得奖赏，当詹姆请求高潮的许可时，她说他可以射在她的手套上，弄脏它，没关系，他可以把整个房间都弄脏。詹姆在她手中高声叫着喷了出来，弄脏的确实不仅仅是手套，他抓紧了她的肩，把身体整个弓起来倚在她身上，看着自己的种子撒得到处都是，还在不断往外流。她抬起脸吻他，细致，温柔，让他从高潮当中渐渐恢复了平静。

然后她贴近他耳边问他：「之前我们说过的……你是想要在今晚吗？」

詹姆深深地呼吸着，点点头：「是的。」

布蕾妮脸上微微一红，站了起来，走到后室浴盆的旁边，回身伸手唤他：「詹姆，过来。」

他站了起来，定了定神，有些恍惚地，仿佛不敢相信一般地，开始走向她。水的波光反射在墙壁上，她的身影被衬出一种神秘的光芒。在这微光中，她几乎可以是位女神。

「脱光你的衣服。」布蕾妮望着他的眼睛，吸了一口气，「跪下。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 并不知道为什么写了这么多……只是感觉可能有必要，交代一下他们两个是怎样走到今天的这样一种状态的。  
詹姆叫的「夫人」其实就是 my lady 啦XD


	3. 崇拜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章可能有点太 kinky？但是又不太知道具体该怎么预警才好……总之如果看得让你不舒服的话，就关掉吧！

布蕾妮从小个子就很高，罗伊拉修女说，她高大得像个怪物。因此，她总是需要俯视其他人，随着她逐渐长大，她愈发感受到自己的高大会让男人愤怒，好像她仅仅是站在那里，就已经冒犯到了他们。她不知道为什么，但他们痛恨仰视她。一开始，布蕾妮不知所措，她希望能让自己显得矮小一点点，却发现根本做不到，唯一能让她不要显得太高的方法就是干脆不要站起来，但她不可能永远都坐着，尤其像她这么喜欢习武。于是她放弃了用各种姿态来伪装自己的外在。

当布蕾妮发现詹姆一点也不介意仰视她，甚至还很喜欢的时候，她的内心产生了一种神秘的快乐。在他们两个开始目前这种隐秘的游戏之后，她发现自己最喜欢的做法之一，就是让詹姆跪下来。她让他降到比他实际的高度还要更低，只有高高地抬头仰望自己，才能对上自己的眼睛，而他对此求之不得。詹姆热爱她的眼睛，目光的接触让他感到快慰，而在他跪在自己面前时，他会用一种几乎称得上是敬畏的目光看着她，好像她是他的神祇。这样的场面让布蕾妮兴奋不已。

而詹姆居然真的提出了这种要求——他说他想要崇拜她的身体，像敬拜神那样。布蕾妮被他的提议吓了一跳，在异鬼之战后，她或许不及过去那般虔诚，但她仍然认为自己是七神的孩子，詹姆的提议对她而言几乎是一种渎神。詹姆不信神，什么神也无法安慰他，即便骑士精神的神圣感对他仍有一定的影响，但他的信念仍是更实际的，更属世的。「如果真的还有什么是神圣到让我敬畏的，大概就是你吧。」他耸耸肩，这样对她说。布蕾妮觉得自己应该对这件事更严肃一点的，但当她暗自想象着詹姆跪下来敬奉着自己的身体的模样，她身下忍不住湿了。

_七神不会为此责怪我的。_布蕾妮这样对自己说。_想想阿莎说过的话，青绿之地的女人不该总被教条压抑。_她答应了。

「从现在起，我允许你叫我的名字，布蕾妮。」她望着跪在地上，浑身赤裸的詹姆，「这是你的神的名字，你要小心，不可妄称。」

詹姆舔了舔他的嘴唇：「是。布蕾妮……我的神。」

布蕾妮对他露出淡淡的微笑，点了点头：「好，爬过来。」

詹姆弯下身让四肢着地，他的残肢短了一截，使他爬行的动作有些奇怪，像跛脚的动物。他抬起头来，看到布蕾妮的目光牢牢地盯着自己，他的身体一阵颤栗，像是在黑暗中遥望着引路的灯光，他循着她的目光挪动自己，来到她的脚边，手指几乎能够碰到她的裙裾和下面露出来的靴子的顶端。但是他还不能碰。

布蕾妮伸手抬起了他的下巴，她手套上还带着他的体液，稍稍有些风干，但仍然粘腻，散发着他的气味。詹姆的嘴唇微微打开，等待她的命令。

「舔干净。」等到了，他的喉咙里发出愉悦的声音，迫不及待地将她的手指吞入，伸手想要去捧着她的手腕——

「我没允许你用手。」布蕾妮的声音并不显得冰冷或是严厉，相反，她总是很温柔，甚至是带着一丝对他的溺爱。但正是这样的声音让詹姆全心全意地想要去服从她。「把手背到身后。」他照做了，在身后用左手抓着残肢。

詹姆一边吮着她的手指，一边抬起头看她，他的眼睛蒙上了一层雾气，嘴唇殷切地把她含进去，舌头在她手上贪婪地舔舐。把一只手舔干净后，布蕾妮把另一只手伸给他，然后用带着他唾液的手去抚摸他的头发。被她碰触的詹姆发出了呻吟，开始让自己的头去迎合她，尽力让自己靠近她的抚摸，一边不断地吞吐她的手指，发出哧哧的水声。

都舔净了之后，她用拇指抚摸着他的嘴唇，分开唇瓣，伸了进去，最后将几根手指全都伸进去抚摸他柔软的口腔，他竭力张着嘴迎接她，让她撑开自己，充满自己，占据自己，对她发出感激的呜咽。她的指尖渐渐深入到舌根处，引起了一种强烈的咳呛感，詹姆深深地用鼻子吸气，无法说话，只能对她发出痛苦求饶的声音，向她摇头。布蕾妮抽回了手，詹姆发出一阵干呕声，他轻轻地咳着，用断断续续的声音感谢她放过了自己。

「看看你，已经这么硬了。」布蕾妮脸上微微一红，露出一种甜蜜到让人目眩的笑容。詹姆贪恋着她的笑容，但还是低下头去看，这才注意到自己的老二已经翘得厉害，而且顶端还渗出了一股透明的液体，垂到地上，拉成了一条透明的黏黏的线。他激动得浑身发抖：「神啊……啊……神啊……」

「我看你不是想要崇拜我，只是想操我吧。」布蕾妮用一种不满的语气说。

「不是的。」詹姆急切地抬起头，恳求地看着她的眼睛，「我想要崇拜你，真的，我会证明给你看的，你要我永远不射也可以。」

布蕾妮稍稍弯下身子，微笑着注视他：「是吗？这可是你自己说的。」

詹姆感觉到身体里的血液都要沸腾了，他只想要在她蓝色的，透亮的，无辜的，高贵的，甜美的目光之中溺毙：「是的。」_我只想崇拜你。_

「很好。」他的神这样回答他。

他留恋地蹭着她的手，但她把手抽了回去。「啊……让我帮你摘手套吧，布蕾妮。」

「不。」布蕾妮听着詹姆发出好像哭泣般的声音，她便知道自己今天大概能把他推进一种前所未有的深渊里，他的反应实在太激烈了，让布蕾妮有些惊讶。她能感觉到自己阴户的湿润，甚至已经有液体顺着腿根流了下来，这番景象被完全埋在了裙子里。_等一会儿，等我脱掉衣服，我会让詹姆把这些都舔掉的。_想到这里，她身体里的火燃烧得那样旺盛，快要把她吞噬了。

_我从来没见过任何一个男人，会像他这样待妻子。_她忽然听见遥远的声音这样说。_而他的妻子并非什么绝世美女。_

布蕾妮摇了摇头，把脑子里的声音甩开，试图把注意力放到詹姆的身上。她摘掉了自己的手套，扔在地上：「捡起来……用嘴。」

詹姆弯下身，趴在地上，把手套叼了起来。「全塞进嘴里。」他伸手将手套塞了进去，很软，不会把嘴完全撑满，阻碍呼吸，但足以让他无法说话，嘴巴也无法并拢。塞好之后，他又把手背了过去，挺起身子面对她。

「看着我，不要动，明白吗？」詹姆点了点头。之后布蕾妮摘下红色的腰带，挂到詹姆的脖子上，皮质的腰带硬硬地擦过了詹姆的乳头。布蕾妮向后退了一步，开始伸手解开自己的胸衣。

_我想为你解开胸衣。_詹姆跪在那里看着她的动作，苦涩地想着。_我想为你脱去衣服，一边脱一边用嘴唇崇拜你每一寸裸露出来的肌肤。我没有别的愿望。为什么你不允许我呢？让我来吧……_他无法说话，只能在心里默默地祈祷。

胸衣脱掉后，布蕾妮背过身去，让他看着自己拨开脖子上的头发，伸手到身后拉开上衣的系带，自己脱不是很顺手，她听到詹姆发出呜呜的声音，想要来帮她，但她什么也没说，而是继续自己一点点弄开带子，把上衣脱掉。之后她解开了裙子，向下褪去落在地上，从里面抬脚走出来。赤身裸体的她稍微掩着自己的胸，慢慢回转过身去。

_男人都喜欢漂亮的女人。他为你做出了牺牲。_她脑中的声音对她说。

布蕾妮的身体僵硬了一下。她希望詹姆没有注意到。她深深地吸了口气，_该死的，别在这种时候泄气啊……_

但是詹姆其实已经注意到了。他总是能注意到，很多很多次。每一次，都好像有一只冰冷的黑暗的手抓住了他的心，让他痛苦得无法呼吸。

布蕾妮已经愈发不在乎其他人对她外形的反应，她已经能够用一种特殊的优雅来对待外人，但是，外人毕竟是看不到她的裸体的，詹姆能。几乎每一次，她在终于完全赤裸的时候，会流露出一种不安和愧疚，好像她觉得她的身体污染了詹姆的视线似的，她会对他抱歉地笑笑，很可能她自己都没注意到，完全是下意识的动作。但这会让詹姆心碎不已，他会不断地去告诉她他有多么爱她，多么想要她。可是布蕾妮明明是知道这一点的，他们之间有过太多激烈的情爱，她不会不明白。但她仍会如此表现，一次又一次，她抱歉的笑容，身体的僵硬，畏缩的愧疚，那些细微之处撕碎了詹姆的心。实际上，这次他提出想要去崇拜她的身体，就是他再一次试图做出的努力。

_没关系。_他跪在那里，悲伤而又忠诚地注视着布蕾妮的窘态，他的眼睛有些发热。_她可以不相信，她可以一直不相信，但我绝不会放弃的。_

布蕾妮好像过了很久才终于把掩在胸前的手放了下来，她的靴子还没有脱下，就这样向詹姆走了过去。詹姆的喉咙里发出渴求的声音，他的眼中是自己的神向自己走来的画面——高大的，强健的，从塔斯的海中升起的神，她腿间有浓密的毛发，她身上有清晰的肌肉线条，她脸上是战斗的英雄勋章，她的嘴唇丰满而湿润，她的手庞大指节结实。只要想到自己可以被她所触摸，他可以崇拜这样子的她，他就兴奋得无法自控。她的存在占满了他全部的视线，成为他唯一的依靠。他把身体向她微微探过去，因为被她下达了不能动的命令，他的动作幅度不大，但哪怕只有一点点也好，他想接近她，他想碰触她，如果不能碰她，至少可以离她身体的气息近一些。

布蕾妮拍了拍他的头发，他快乐地呜咽起来，拼命去蹭她的手。_碰碰我的脸吧。_他祈祷。_摸摸我，让我为你脱下靴子。求求你，布蕾妮，我的神，我唯一的神，求求你。_

但她没有碰他，也没有摸他，更没有要他做任何事。她就这么走过他的身边，消失在他身后。詹姆想要回头去看看，但想起她命令过让他不准动，他才意识到自己这下完全看不到她了，他不由得愣住了。

詹姆安慰自己说，她又不会消失，她肯定还在这个房间里。他小心地聆听着，大概是听到了她坐在床上的声音，这小小的声音让他有了一点安心的感觉。但是很快，恐慌开始向他袭来——布蕾妮从他视线中消失了，这个事实让他的心开始一阵疼痛。就在刚才，她还是他的整个世界，他眼前就只有她，但现在她消失了。_我想见到你。_他竭力发出哼声，持续不断，为了让布蕾妮知道自己在经受着巨大的折磨。_求你向我显现，不要离弃我，不要丢下我，让我看看你，就一眼，就一眼。为什么，为什么你要这么做。为什么？_詹姆很想哭，但是他不知道没有她的允许，自己到底能不能哭。

詹姆努力试图平息着自己的恐慌，告诉自己要耐心地等待她。_我把自己交给了她，她掌控着我的时间，我的身体，我的视线，我的声音。_他闭上眼睛，尽力安静下来。_是她在掌控我，我没有什么好惧怕的。她不会离开我，她一直都在我身边。重复她的名字，布蕾妮，她是我的一切。_但越是这样重复，他就越是很想哭。

他的神仍在沉默。詹姆的双膝开始发抖。由于一直被迫张着嘴，无法咽下的口水从他的唇角不断向下滴落，打湿了他的胸膛。当他微微发颤时，挂在他身上的腰带就折磨着他敏感的乳头。_救救我吧，我的神。_他不断地祷告。

忽然之间，他听到了一点声音，然后是她靴子和地面接触的声音，她暖暖的气息向他靠近，他疯了一样地呢喃着，虽然说不出任何正常的话语。_她听见我的祈祷了。_詹姆激动地想。_她回应我了。_

布蕾妮的手温柔地覆盖上他的后颈，梦想成真的触摸让詹姆挺动着身躯，低声嘶吼着，像久旱的大地得到了神赐的甘露，一瞬间激荡着所有的感官。他惊讶地意识到虽然他没有射，但他的身体却在经历一场高潮。他对于这种既熟悉又陌生的反应感到很困惑。_不，不行，我不能，她还没有准许过，我不能高潮。停下，停下。_

那阵奇异的高潮短暂地席卷后又迅速地退去了，他长长地吐气，开始摇头，想要告诉布蕾妮他违背了她的命令。但布蕾妮并没意识到他在经历着什么，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的肩，感觉到她的肌肤与自己身体的瞬间接触，他更大声地呜咽着，又一次高潮了。他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，无可奈何地颤抖，他不知道怎么才能控制自己。她再一次收回了手，詹姆的高潮也暂时退却了，他不知所措地开始前后摇动身躯，用这样的姿态向她乞求着。

「不要动。」她的声音显得那样悠远，充满一种镇静的威严。听到她的声音，詹姆的肉体深处再次像潮水一般地涌上了一阵登顶的痉挛，他疯狂地摇头，试图让自己恢复平静，但他还是不断地在高潮。

詹姆不知道自己的身体是怎么了，有那么一刻他几乎要崩溃了，这时他想起他们约定好的那个词，他的舌头可以轻易地把手套顶出去，这样他就可以喊出那个词了。_然后她就会来救我的。_他的恐慌感一下子降到了最低。

「詹姆。」光是听到她叫他的名字，高潮就又一次地发生了。「你想射了吗？」

他点点头，然后他感觉到她的身体挨近了自己，他剧烈地发抖，不敢相信这一切真的要发生了。他感觉到她的大腿贴到了自己的臀上，她的胳膊从后面抱住了自己的肩，由于太过激动，他几乎无法出声。这个过程中，他一直都在高潮。这时，她伸手取走了堵住他嘴的手套。

「啊……谢谢……」

她吻了他的额角，手顺着他的腹股沟滑了下去：「没事了，你可以射了。」

她的手刚一碰到他的老二，他就开始射了，她握住他帮他上下抚摩着，直到他流出最后一滴。他的身体向后靠去，震颤着停留在了她的怀抱里，他听到自己用一种恍惚的声音问：「我……我可以哭吗……」

布蕾妮显然愣了一下：「呃……可，可以的。」

他哭着用嘴唇去追寻着她的手，她给了他，让他吮自己的手指，眼泪和唾液一起打湿了它们。她搂着他，摘下他肩上挂的腰带，吻他的肩膀，抚摸他的胸膛。想到他认为只有获得她的允许才能哭，布蕾妮感觉到一阵难过。

「我能看看你吗……」布蕾妮听到他用一种非常卑微的语气问自己，她微微张了张嘴，觉得自己都快要哭了：「当然，来，转过来。」

他的身体好像虚脱了，布蕾妮温柔地抱着他，让他转过了身，她搂着他的腰让他保持直立，告诉他他可以把手从背后放下来了。然后他终于看到了那双令自己沉醉的眼睛，他说不出话来，就这样盯着她看，眼泪滚落他的脸庞。

仿佛过了许久，詹姆才开口问：「你能允许我帮你脱靴子吗？」终于能够把这句话问出来了，这种快乐让詹姆的心一下子狂跳了起来。

布蕾妮有点惊诧地看着他——她本来已经想结束掉今晚的这场「游戏」了，_因为詹姆看上去有点让人担心，_她这样告诉自己说。但是，看起来他还想要继续。

迟疑了片刻，找不到理由停下的布蕾妮咬了咬唇：「好吧。」她起身向后，坐到床上，詹姆自己爬了过来。布蕾妮将两腿打开，把两只脚架在了詹姆的双肩上。他侧过头亲吻她一边脚上的靴子，在上面细致地舔着，然后解开系带，给她脱了下来，另一只也如法炮制，然后他开始为她褪去袜子，他的手指痴迷地摸着她的脚踝，一点点露出她脚上的肌肤，在她脚底厚厚的茧子上刮蹭。每露出一点点肌肤，他就会那样去抚摸。

「我崇拜你的脚踝。」他说，一边褪掉她的袜子，「我崇拜你的脚跟，脚掌，脚背……我崇拜你的脚趾。布蕾妮，我可以吻它们吗？」

布蕾妮有点不舒服地挪了挪窝：「呃，詹姆，我再不去洗澡，水可能就要凉了。」

詹姆愣了一下，抬起头看了看她，眼中泛起了某种难以被察觉的光，然后他点点头，帮她脱掉了另一只袜子，把她的脚放下来。这时敲门的声音响了起来，几下之后，沉默了。

「看来水的确是该凉了。」布蕾妮笑了笑，感到自己松了一口气，「詹姆，你把睡袍披上，先去喝点水，也给我倒一杯，然后去把桶拿进来吧。」

「是。」他温顺地回答，从地上站了起来，布蕾妮垂下了头，有点不敢看他。_他在看我。他什么都知道。他总是能看穿我。_她苦涩地想。

她的水很快就来了，詹姆把杯子递到她手里，碰碰她的手指，他俊美的金色胴体在睡袍下面若隐若现，布蕾妮想要把他按到床上，让他趴在那里，把他的脸埋进枕头里不让他看她，从他身后干他，再一次地弄哭他。_至少这会让我感到自己真的很强大。_

詹姆把第三桶水倒进了浴盆，他跪下来搅了搅水，回头说：「水还没凉，温度正好。布蕾妮……你能让我为你洗澡吗？」

布蕾妮点了点头：「好。」她放下了杯子，走了过去，她知道自己的脚步显得迟疑，她知道自己扶着他肩膀迈进浴盆的样子很蠢，她知道自己在温热的水中把膝盖抱紧的样子伤到了他。_为什么，_她痛苦地问自己，_为什么我总是这样，为什么我老是让我的不自信毁掉一切？_

「布蕾妮……」她听到他的声音温柔地对自己说，「如果你不想再继续我们的……『游戏』了，那今晚我们就到此为止。告诉我，你想停下来吗？」

「对不起……」布蕾妮的眼泪涌了上来。

「嘘……」詹姆搂住她的脖子，抚摸她的脸，亲吻她的头发。「不用道歉，别傻了……」

布蕾妮在他宠爱的怀抱里抽泣着，他轻轻抚摸着她的头发，用残肢揽着她的肩，让她湿润的脸颊贴在自己的胸膛上。他轻声地唤着她的名字，用一种令人陶醉的语气，仿佛这个名字的每个音节都对他那么宝贵。_我好爱他啊。_布蕾妮闭着眼睛想。

「我知道，你想让我对自己感觉好一点……」哭了一阵之后，布蕾妮总算找回了说话的勇气，「我也知道你爱我，你不在乎我的外表，你总是在鼓励着我，可我太软弱了……」

詹姆耸了耸肩：「软弱也不是什么坏事嘛。」

「……你不是要把我当神来崇拜嘛，至少在这样的场景下，神是不可以软弱的。」

「哎，我可爱的妞儿啊，」詹姆捧起她的脸，对她露出阳光一般的笑容，「屁事不干就成天接受人们崇拜的神多了去了，你这点软弱算什么啊？」

他低下头吻她，布蕾妮抚摸着他的胳膊，然后他亲吻她的眼睑，舔掉泪水。

布蕾妮的哭泣终于渐渐停了下来，詹姆揉了揉她的头发：「帮你洗头好不好？」

「嗯。」

布蕾妮默默地低头，詹姆用小木碗舀水，浇在她头上，然后把肥皂在手上打湿，在她头上一点点按摩着。他手指温柔的触感让布蕾妮想要一直一直吻他。

「其实我觉得，我也有错。」詹姆的声音听起来像是在梦里，「我可能有点太过了……我是说，如果你觉得对我暴露你的身体让你不舒服，这有什么不行的呢？如果有时候，我们两个肢体上太亲密了会让你觉得不安，那当然应该按你的愿望来。」

「什么意思？」布蕾妮听得有点糊涂，可能是因为她的脑袋被揉得前后晃悠，耳朵有一点进水。

「就是，比如，当你不想让我一直看着你，或者不想要我碰你的时候，你可以把我的眼睛蒙起来，把我捆起来，之类的。」他舀起水缓缓地从她头上冲下来，布蕾妮也不知道是自己的脸热，还是水热。「当然我肯定更喜欢看着你，更喜欢能去抚摸和亲吻你的身体，但如果你觉得不舒服，那就告诉我。怎么能让你更安心一点，我们就怎么做。或者就什么都不做。」

「……可以吗？」布蕾妮疑惑地说，「我不想让你觉得……我知道你对我有多好……」

「我是无所谓，因为……」詹姆冲干净她的头发，开始用肥皂搓她的脖颈，脸庞挨近了她，「你刚刚不是让我……呃，你光是说话，碰一碰我，就已经把我弄成那副样子了……所以，我猜，你哪怕是光把我扔在那里，什么也不做，我也能……」

布蕾妮的脸已经红透了，但她又忍不住有点好奇，想象了一下自己若只是把詹姆捆起来蒙上眼睛放在床上，都可以让他高潮的话，那是一副什么景象。她的脸红得更厉害了。她听见詹姆得意地笑了。

布蕾妮抿了抿嘴，突然转移话题问他：「你一直这么跪着，膝盖疼不疼？」

詹姆摇摇头，开始搓她的背：「没事的。哈，野人管咱们叫『下跪之人』，看来这是一种天赋，没什么大不了的。老实说，我喜欢跪在你面前。」

「可我怕你会疼。你总是……」布蕾妮犹豫了一下，「唔，你总喜欢一直忍耐着，不管你其实有多疼，也不肯跟别人说。」

詹姆已经放下了肥皂，用手一点点揉着她的肩，水的热气蒸腾到他的眼角，让他想起另外一次，他们两个人一起洗澡的时候：「我对你说了啊。」

他俯下身吻了吻她的肩，她用手揉了揉他的头发。两个人沉默着亲昵，湿漉漉的水滑过他们的肌肤。布蕾妮对于向他舒展自己的身体渐渐感到安心了，她要他进来和自己一起洗。他爬进了浴盆，坐到布蕾妮身后，把她抱在自己胸前，为她清洗着胳膊，肩膀，胸部，小腹，大腿……她回过头吻他，侧身勾住他的脖子，在他的肩窝里轻轻地蹭着。「布蕾妮……」他叫着她的名字，仿佛每一个音节对他都是那么宝贵。_这是你的神的名字。_「布蕾妮。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现今天是七夕耶！祝所有看这篇文的人节日快乐 =3=  
接下来不出意外，应该是再有一章不长的，做个小小的收尾，就完结了。


	4. 启示

洗过澡后，詹姆用软毛巾擦净他们，陪布蕾妮来到床上。他们并排坐靠在床头，他拉起毯子盖在他们身上，伸手抱住她的肩：「你想说说吗？到底是怎么了？不想说也没事，我们就睡个好觉。」

布蕾妮靠在他颈间，感到放松，温暖和安全：「其实是我父亲……我们回来路上聊了聊。」

「嗯？」

「他说……唔，总之，他很喜欢你。」

詹姆笑了：「我怎么一点也不惊讶呢。」

布蕾妮给了他一个大大的白眼：「认真听。别忙着得意。」

「是，夫人。」

「他说，你对我特别好，你在别人面前也总是……呃，对我很体贴，通常男人只有对漂亮的妻子才这么好。他说男人都喜欢漂亮女人，你能不在乎我的外表来爱我，是一种很了不起的牺牲。他还说，女人可能不明白，因为女人比起外在更看重感情……和他聊过之后，我也觉得，我可能，那个，对你的付出太理所当然了……我知道你对我有欲望，因为你非常爱我，但其实，唔……我早就知道，男人是会对我有欲望的，不管我有多丑，他们会想要强奸我，如果对着我硬不起来，也没办法强奸我了吧。」

詹姆发出一声沉重的叹息，抚摸着她的肩头，亲了亲她的额角。

「嗯……我是说，我知道你爱我，真的，我知道，我知道你想要我。但我也知道，我的外表其实一点也不吸引你……我一想到你打算，呃，『崇拜』我的身体，但我的身体到处都那么难看，没什么值得你崇拜的地方，你还得勉强自己，就为了让我，让我更自信一点……这么一想，我就觉得，我真的做不到了。其实你不用这样的，詹姆，我明白你是个很难得的人，你爱我就已经够了。你对我已经很好了。」

詹姆吻了一下她的眼睑：「嗯……你说完了吗？」

「说完了。」布蕾妮眨了眨眼，感觉到他的温度留在了眼皮上，让她特别安心。

「首先，恕我直言，你父亲实在大错特错。」

「……啊？」

「先从『男人都喜欢漂亮女人』开始吧。错，有的男人喜欢漂亮的男人。」詹姆一本正经地说，让布蕾妮忍不住笑了。「然后是『女人更重感情』……你还记得罗柏·史塔克是怎么死的吗？」

布蕾妮这才发觉自己刚才不该笑的，詹姆的每句话都是很严肃的。「他珍视他所爱的女人的荣誉，为此牺牲了自己的荣誉，也为此失去了一切。难道他就不够重感情了？他的妻子很可爱，但她并没什么倾国倾城的美貌，这个我可以作证。他不是按自己妻子美貌的程度去对待她，是按自己爱她的程度。」

布蕾妮握了握他在自己肩头的手，让他说下去：「还有洛拉斯·提利尔。我知道你爱蓝礼，但是我们都明白，即便是你也不可能比他更爱蓝礼。他把爱人的尸骨从世人眼前藏了起来，留给自己，永远地怀念他。那孩子是为了悼念蓝礼才披上白袍，立誓终身孤独的。难道洛拉斯不够重感情吗？也无需我提醒，我和多少根本不在乎感情的女人打过交道了……咳。洛拉斯，罗柏，这两个人……他们都是比我好得多的人——我知道，我知道，你不喜欢听我说这种话，但是诸神啊，有时候我必须这样说。他们都是比我好得多的人，他们爱得比我更深，比我更有荣誉感，也比我更勇敢。我知道肯定还有许多比我更好的男人，对他们的爱人也比我更好。不，布蕾妮，我没有你想象得那么难得，我没为你付出过什么特别的，无非是个正常人都应该的。」

「你手无寸铁地跳下了熊坑，冒死救我。」布蕾妮同样很严肃地说，「不要说你没为我做过什么特别的，我不知道按你这种标准，什么才能算特别。」

詹姆愣住了，转过脸去看着她，她坦荡地迎接他的目光，用双手温柔地去抚摸着他的脸。他忍不住摩挲着她的手腕，沉默了好一阵才回答：「好，我明白了。」

「你继续说。」布蕾妮亲昵地吻了一下他的鼻尖。

詹姆脸上忽然一红：「唔，然后是……说什么『不在乎你的外表』，什么『牺牲』……你说你的外表不吸引我……原来你一直是这么想的？」

布蕾妮愣了愣：「这不是明摆着的吗？我这么丑。你也从没说过觉得我很美啊。」

「我是没说过，所以你更不该觉得我会『勉强自己』讨好你了。」詹姆撇撇嘴，「但是……你还记得我们刚认识的时候吗？」

「当然。」

「我们在船上，从奔流城里走水路出来，我刚刚从一年的牢狱之灾中解放出来……我的眼睛想看哪里都可以，但我却发现，自己完全没办法把目光从你身上挪开。一有机会，我就想找你说话，想要能去认识你。哪怕是被你吼，被你骂，被你讨厌，我也想跟你说话。」

「呃……因为你太久没跟人说过话了吧。」布蕾妮一下子不太能消化他的意思。

「我老表克里奥就坐在我身边，他再怎么说也是我亲戚，我可没兴趣找他说话。我只想要你能多看我两眼，多搭理我一下。」詹姆苦笑着，「布蕾妮，你特别吸引我，你的外表，你的体型，你的声音，你的语气，你的动作，你整个人……从我第一眼见到你，我就没办法停止去看你，去想你，去试图和你交流，去试图让你喜欢我……」他的声音渐渐微弱下去，带着一种羞涩。

布蕾妮张大了嘴：「你，你是认真的吗？从一开始？」

「那个时候我自己也不明白，到底对你是什么样的想法。」詹姆无辜地对她眨了眨眼，「是后来才慢慢意识到的，很久之后。你记得我和你说过，在赫伦堡的澡堂里我硬了？」

「嗯，你说过。」布蕾妮脸上红了一下。即便过去那么久，这件事仍然叫她感到惊奇。

「你说我对你有欲望是因为我喜欢你，确实是，我喜欢你，所以当我看到你裸体，湿漉漉的样子，我当然会硬。可早在那之前，我就想……甚至只是看着你划船的样子，我都会想要脱光你的衣服。早在赫伦堡前，我就不知在脑海里想象过你裸体的样子多少次了，但每一次都是稍纵即逝，我不敢让自己去想，我不相信自己可以有这种自由，尤其是对你……我越是喜欢你，就越不敢想。你也知道我这人……不是总能意识到自己究竟想要什么。」

布蕾妮太震惊了，完全说不出话来，她想要去相信詹姆的每一句话，但她还是忍不住泛起怀疑：「可是……你不是哄我的吧。如果真是这样，你为什么从来没说过？」

詹姆的脸一下子红了：「我可不想听起来像个流氓似的，好吧？我怕你听了不高兴……好像我一直都对你心怀不轨似的。我怕你会把我当成那种……对你不够珍重的坏人。我怕你觉得我不珍惜你，一见你就想睡你，好像我是为了脱你裤子才对你好。」

「詹姆……」布蕾妮轻轻地撩开他耳际垂下的金发，被他这一番傻傻的表白弄得不知该说什么才好，「可是，为什么呢？」

「什么为什么？」

「为什么你会觉得我这么丑的人很吸引你？在你都还没真正认识我的时候？」

詹姆皱了皱眉：「我也想知道啊！要不你祈祷一下，帮我问问七神？」

「别闹。」布蕾妮的声音里一丝笑意也无。

「我真的不知道，大概因为你是我的神吧。」詹姆对她笑了笑，让她炫目，好像他的笑容有魔力，「不，我没开玩笑。我们过去几年已经见过太多神秘的事物了，异鬼，绿先知，巨人，光之王……我不信某个具体的神，但不代表我不相信有某种——也可能有很多种——未知的神秘力量，高于我们本身，在你身上对我显现了。请注意，我的夫人，当我说『你身上』，我指的不是你的灵魂，不是你的精神，不是你的内心，我指的就是你的肉体。所以，没错，你的肉体从一开始就吸引了我，我没做出什么牺牲，我更不是不在乎你的外表，我在乎得很，我的老二就是我的见证。当我说我想『崇拜』你的身体，我就是想要崇拜它，因为我相信它有种神圣的力量，远远超乎我的认知和我的意愿，让我陷入到它的魔力之中，这可远不是什么美啊丑啊这些俗气的概念能涵盖的，它是我的神迹。也许它仅仅是我一个人的神迹，也许它会是许多人的神迹也说不定，只是你还没遇到他们。等你遇到了他们——」詹姆顿了顿，露出一种热情的坏笑：「我就把他们全杀了，这样就没人会抢走你了。」

布蕾妮在詹姆说这番话时，一直凝视着他的眼睛，他的声音好像游弋在虚空中，伴随他的睫毛在一汪碧绿的湖水岸边颤动着。_也许你才是我的神迹。_

然后她吻他，急躁，冲动，像是初次爱上他那样——不，比他们刚刚相爱时更热烈，更浓郁。他们像是要把彼此的一切都通过亲吻来融合在一起，所有说过的没说过的话都能被理解，所有做过没做过的事都成为经历，倘若真有掌管他们爱情的神圣力量，那么亲吻就是他们献上的祈祷。

终于能够下决心把嘴唇和脸庞分开后，布蕾妮对他尴尬地笑了笑：「谢谢你，我明白了。我猜我可能是……唉，我总是会觉得，我父亲是对的。」

「他把你许配给一个老头子，那个老头子想要把你教训成听话的人偶。」詹姆尖锐地说。

「别这么说，」布蕾妮急急为父亲辩护，「那不是他的错……我是他唯一的孩子，又一直嫁不出去，他需要继承人……」

「他本可以娶一位像样的淑女，让你拥有一位母亲的，然而他却一年换一个情人，把你丢给一个该死的只知道贬低你的修女，他倒是痛快了。」

「詹姆！」布蕾妮板起了脸，「你太过分了吧？你怎么这么……我父亲很喜欢你，他就算说得不对，那也是因为他想称赞你……」

「哈，妞儿，我对塞尔温伯爵就是这点最不满。」布蕾妮震惊地发现詹姆是真的很生气，「他夸『我』？夸『我』干嘛？『我』娶了『你』，倒成了『我』做出了牺牲？你倒是说说，什么样的父亲会对自己女儿说这种话啊？他怎么能这么说呢？七国上下凡是个有脑子的人都知道，我根本就配不上你，你值得比我好百倍的联姻，他倒觉得我吃亏了？我真的生气，怎么一个号称自己爱你的人也会这样贬低你？明明所有人都该把你当稀世珍宝那样宠着。我和你结婚是我走运，我不需要他夸我，我不需要他喜欢我，我需要他恨我，骂我配不上你。因为任何一个爱你的人都应该看得出来，这才是事实。」

布蕾妮跪起来一点点，把激动的詹姆的头揽到自己胸前，亲吻他的头发：「这不是事实。任何一个爱我的人都看得出来，你是我的唯一。」

詹姆眼圈一红，不说话了。他伸手搂住布蕾妮的腰，就这样和她紧紧抱在一起。

「詹姆……」她的呼唤那样轻，几不可闻。

「嗯？」

「拜托不要去揍我父亲。」布蕾妮板着脸说。

詹姆噗一声笑了起来：「好吧。」

布蕾妮也笑了，她揉着詹姆的头发，发出无可奈何的叹息：「你的意思我都明白了，你也把火气消一消吧。好了，我知道了，我父亲也是会错的，我不会再不假思索地把他的话都当成至理名言了。」

「还有罗伊拉修女那个混蛋。」詹姆得寸进尺道。

布蕾妮哭笑不得：「不要这样叫她。不过，你的意思我都懂。」她捧起他的脸来亲了亲：「好了……我现在不想聊这些。」

「你累了？想睡了吗？」詹姆温柔地摩挲她的胳膊。

「我想请你告诉我，你说是你的『神迹』的……」布蕾妮将毯子一把掀开了，赤裸的身体完全展现在詹姆的眼前，「就是这个吗？」

詹姆的眼睛亮了起来：「是的。」

「这是你从第一眼见到我，就想看到的吗？」

「是的，是的。」

「告诉我你当时最想看的是哪里。」

詹姆的喉咙一阵干渴：「你的腿……我想看你的腿。」

「为什么？」

詹姆莫名其妙脸红了，像是回到了初遇的时刻，那时曾被他完全压抑在意识表层之下的渴望，穿越时光的海底涌了上来，模糊了过去与现在：「你的小腿……它们很结实，粗壮，被你的马裤和靴子绷得紧紧的，显得硬硬的，我想……我想脱掉你的裤子和靴子，亲手摸摸它们。我想知道它们是不是像看起来那么硬。」

「那时你脑子里想的就是这种事？」布蕾妮愉快地问他，他埋怨地瞪了她一眼。「还有么？」

「你的胳膊……你划了一整夜的船，却好像都不累，你胳膊上的肌肉透过了衣服显出了形状，随着你每一次划桨的动作。我想……我想知道被那双胳膊按住，和它们纠缠，争斗，会是一种什么样的感觉……」

「詹姆……哦，詹姆……」布蕾妮轻轻捧起他通红的脸，「来，向我告解吧。把你所有最秘密最肮脏的想法都告诉我，所有你对我的身体的想法，从开始……到终结。」

于是他向她告解。用唇舌，但未必都用语言，用语言，但未必都用词汇，用词汇，但未必都成句子。他的唇舌不停地告解，他的手指不停地祷告，他的下身不停地赞美，他的呼吸不停地歌颂。布蕾妮向他尽量打开和舒展着她的身体，她熟悉又陌生的身体，而她的高潮来得也是那样熟悉又陌生——她感觉自己全身每一个部位都在高潮，一直到手指尖，脚趾尖，甚至连她没有感觉的部分，她的头发，她的指甲，也全都在一起高潮着。她的眼中忍不住涌出了眼泪，然后听到詹姆告诉她，他想要她的眼泪，他想要她的眼睛，她身上没有一处是不让他着迷的，连告别了她的身体去流浪的部分也一样被他所爱。他舔掉她所有流出来的液体，所有部位流出来的，他都会去舔，去品尝，去占有，去搅动，去混合。他让自己也成为她的一部分，在她的最深处搏动着求她接纳，好让他所有的祈祷都能有所归宿。他在圣殿里崇拜，也在圣殿里劫掠，他虔诚，但他反叛，他归顺，但他忤逆，他崇拜她，但他玷污她，他说她独一无二，但他想与她合二为一。「詹姆。」她叫他的名字。「布蕾妮。」他叫她的名字。

有很多不同的方法，可以让人认识了解自己的身体。对塔斯的布蕾妮来说，那是她的武术训练。她通过练习各种武器，来学习自己的身体，学习怎么去使用它，去平衡它，掌握力量的极限，掌握耐力的极限，也掌握身体的重量，跃起的高度，转身的速度，不同的武器各自带来的手感，与自己身体的融合，用哪部分肌肉去使用它们。

还有艾莉亚·史塔克的方法。第一次与她练剑比试过后，布蕾妮对她那种水舞者与刺客才能有的灵活和速度赞不绝口，让自己有些羡慕，而艾莉亚跳上布蕾妮身边的护栏坐着，晃着双腿，迎着阳光眯起了眼：「是吗，可我觉得你才是真的很完美。」

布蕾妮瞪大了她美丽的眼睛：「啊？为什么？」

「你看，你的身材非常高大，力量耐力一样也不缺——依你这般的身形而言，你灵活的程度简直难以置信。」艾莉亚摇了摇头，「跟你交手的人肯定都猜不到你能那么灵活，更不要说是你的技巧了。」

布蕾妮羞涩地笑了笑：「谢谢，不过我还是挺笨拙的，要能有你一半的轻巧就好了。」

「可你不需要别人的轻巧啊，」艾莉亚非常果断地说道，「你和我，我们是不一样类型的战士，我们身材大不相同，擅长的东西就不同，如果咱俩一模一样了，或者说是折中一下，打起架来都一个路数，那多没意思啊。你有你的特点，我有我的，这样最好了。」

布蕾妮惊讶地看着她：「你说的真好。艾莉亚小姐，你实在是聪明，我没你想得那么透彻。」

艾莉亚笑了：「我们合作起来，肯定能让敌人闻风丧胆。等我们一起联手御敌时，你就知道啦。总之，你不用老羡慕别人啊。」

布蕾妮低下了头：「你说的对，好像我老是想变成别人。」

艾莉亚的声音听上去有一种悠远的温柔：「我有过很多名字，我可以成为任何人，也可以成为无名之辈，不过……」布蕾妮看到阳光洒在女孩棕褐色的头发上，「到最后，我还是最想做临冬城的艾莉亚·史塔克。」

_你呢？你想要变成谁呢？_布蕾妮看了看自己粗大的手掌，_想变成娇小又美丽的姑娘吗？腰肢可以被这双手围起来的那种？_

「我……我也是，我最想做塔斯的布蕾妮。」

还有珊莎·史塔克的方法。「求你了，布蕾妮。」少女举手起誓道，「我不会让任何人知道的，你就唱给我听听。」

「珊莎小姐你饶了我吧，」布蕾妮一脸纠结，「我唱不好的。」

「你从来都没唱过，怎么知道自己不行啊。」珊莎急切地说，「再说了，唱歌是有技巧的，唱不好我可以教你，陪你练习嘛。你记熟了那么多歌，也不给我听，多浪费啊。」

「你看我这副粗粗壮壮的样子，哪里像是能唱歌的女人。」布蕾妮红着脸答道。

珊莎摇头：「这和唱歌又没什么关系。实际上，身材高大的人唱歌会更好听，因为气韵更足，唱歌是学着让自己胸腔里的气息，通过喉咙，口鼻，发出一种特殊的振动。有些人有天赋，有些人没有，但都可以学。」

布蕾妮最终向珊莎屈服了，她唱得不算好，可珊莎说也并不差，她开始偷偷跟珊莎学唱歌，越唱越好。珊莎告诉她，如果她不好意思，怕被人笑话，那她学好了之后可以只唱给自己听。「布蕾妮，从前我认为是歌谣害了我，用虚假的幻象欺骗我，但后来我明白不是。歌谣仍然是动听的，美永远是美，我可以单纯为了自己欣赏它们，享受它们，又不去盲从它们。」

「我也可以只唱给自己听吗？」布蕾妮疑惑地问，「小姐们不都是唱给父亲听，唱给丈夫，还有君主听。」

「你当然可以。」珊莎笑着握了握她的手，「你会的歌谣都是你的，不属于任何人。」

于是布蕾妮真的只唱给自己听，连詹姆都不曾听到过她的歌声。这是属于她自己的，她通过训练自己的身体获得的歌喉，她可以独自欣赏的美。除了珊莎，也就只有凯特琳夫人的鬼魂听到过布蕾妮的歌声了。

还有阿莎·葛雷乔伊的方法。布蕾妮一脸惊恐地听她半醉着吹嘘和她男人玩强奸扮演，难以置信：「强奸？你为什么要让人强奸你呢？」

「我没有让人强奸我。」阿莎笑得非常放肆，「那是一种游戏，假装的，为了好玩。」

「可是……为什么要玩强奸呢。强奸多可怕啊，有什么好玩的。」

阿莎叹了口气：「对你来说不好玩，对我来说好玩。大家各自有不同的性幻想，适合我的不见得也适合你。」

「性幻想……是什么？」布蕾妮非常困惑。

阿莎对她挑了挑眉：「你还真是个小姑娘啊。」

「我不是小姑娘了。」布蕾妮认真地说，「我已经结婚了。」

「那看来你那丈夫也不太行。」

「不是的。」布蕾妮涨红了脸，「詹姆是最好的丈夫。」

阿莎的酒都笑喷了出来，布蕾妮愣住了，由于詹姆在营中的不受欢迎，她变得条件反射一般地去为詹姆辩护，却没意识到这次她辩护的是什么。她涨红了脸，恨不得钻进地底。

「好了好了，我知道了，你可不是那种扭扭捏捏的女人，是吧？」阿莎把手扣在腰带上，「我听说你的婚礼上，你和你丈夫互相给对方披斗篷？」

「嗯。是啊。」

「不错嘛，青绿之地的女人可很少有像你这么大方勇敢的。」阿莎给她的杯子里添上酒，「要我说，你这样才好，本来也不该太教条了。」

「谢谢，不过……性幻想到底是什么？」

阿莎收起了笑容，难得很认真地教她：「就是你脑子里会想要和你丈夫做的……一些不同寻常的事。」

「不同寻常？我没想过要做什么不同寻常的事啊。」

正说着，詹姆走进了她们所在的帐篷，站在营帐入口处和人说话，没看到她。阿莎往那边瞥了一眼，努了努嘴：「有这么个漂亮的金发小子在你床上？相信我，总有一天，你肯定会想要对他做点什么的。到时候，不管你想怎么搞，你可别让任何人说你的想法不正常，『可怕』，像你对我说的这样。」

布蕾妮感到有些抱歉：「对不起，我不是故意要……」

「得啦，我挺喜欢你的，人们叫你『塔斯的少女』，是不是？」阿莎碰了碰她的杯子，布蕾妮顺从地抿了一口，「你知道吗，和我玩强奸的那个男人，他的外号也叫『少女』。」

「管男人叫少女？」布蕾妮又抿了一口。和阿莎在一起，她好像很难抵抗酒。

「操蛋吧？就因为他没长几根胡子。要我说，咱们活着的这地方不是啥好地方，人们压根不知道什么是男人，什么是女人，就开始划界限了。」阿莎哼了一声，「让异鬼胜利吧，把我们都带走。」

「阿莎。」布蕾妮严肃地喊她。

「开玩笑的。你这姑娘真爱较真。」阿莎咂咂嘴，「说回性幻想吧。等有一天，你真的想要跟你丈夫玩点什么的时候，你就和他聊聊，说不定他会愿意满足你呢。」

布蕾妮看着站在营帐入口处格格不入的詹姆，当他的视线终于对上了自己的，他露出了那种阳光般的笑容。

_也许我真的会想要和他做点不同寻常的事。_布蕾妮咽了咽口水。

当詹姆熟睡之后，布蕾妮偷偷从床上爬起来，全身赤裸地站到镜子面前。

上一次她这样面对镜子里的人，她很生她的气，想打她一拳。这一次，她温柔地勾画镜中人的身体线条，胸中涌起千言万语，有太多感受，想要对她说。

但是最后，她什么也没说，只是望着镜中人的眼睛，对她笑了笑，转身回床上了。

布蕾妮吻了一下詹姆的额头，帮他把毯子拉高，手搭上他的腰。「詹姆，你为我做的一切，我都会记得。」她轻声说。詹姆好像听到了什么，发出梦呓的响动。她拍了拍他，他又安静了下来。

_也许我应该做个睡前祷告。_布蕾妮迷迷糊糊地想。_不过我到底要向什么祈祷呢？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有很多年没写过文了，这一章可能是我迄今为止写过的，最让自己开心的东西了。希望阅读的人也能看得开心。  
为每章都添加了一个小标题。


End file.
